


you and me against the world

by hearmyvoice



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Duck Comics Secret Santa 2019, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017) Elements, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: As the time went by, their companionship morphs. That's good, right? Every hero needs a good relationship with their teammates after all.For the Duck Comics Secret Santa, where I was challenged with something with PK and Uno.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA), Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	you and me against the world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!  
> But here I am. (ಡ᎔ಡ)

If someone managed to put Donald Duck and Paperinik on the same stage, they probably wouldn't know it was the same duck. Especially because of the impossibility of putting Donald Duck and Paperinik on the same stage.

Not surprisingly, Donald has been wearing the cape and mask for so long that he already knew how to get his way to keep his identity secret, being mostly Gyro's voice modulator which kept his speech impediment hidden. And if someone was sharp enough to decipher it or, in the worst case, remove the mask, he could easily choose to use his always faithful Car-Cans.

It wasn't easy work, and he recognized it. Now that he had earned his degree online and Della had returned from her boarding school, Scrooge had focused more on adventures, which kept him busier. He used to say that he wanted to go back to the old days and be them three against the world, and Donald could see how much his sister craved it.

But the truth was that he could perceive that it was Scrooge McDuck and Della Duck against the world, who were already an invaluable team while he was the miserable cannon fodder, always being the one who received the blows and the scapegoat when something went wrong.

And being Paperinik... wow, the duck didn't know where to start. Outside of polishing coins in the money bin, starting work in the Tower part time since he came of age, despite being a janitor, made him feel that he was part of something.

The pleasant talks with Lyla and Angus' comments against the local hero, coupled with his peculiar laugh, had become his second home. That was his second biggest secret, though.

Of course, his time has been reduced since the return of Della, who has insisted on recovering lost time. And while he could not blame her, between that and the adventures Donald has not had the time to visit it.

To visit him.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Old Cape?"

Donald stopped walking around the 151st floor, being invaded again by a deafening silence that, honestly, was driving him crazy.

He sighed heavily before pluming himself in the chair that the intelligence had previously prepared for him to massage his temple.

"Yes, yes, it's just..." Donald chattered, not knowing how to justify himself because not even he knew why he saw it as a life threatening problem.

And now that he thought about it, it was perhaps ridiculous.

"My sensors do not indicate any physical damage that deserves to be treated after your last adventure, and Evronians have not been seen in days…"

"'m sorry."

However, he spoke so suddenly that Uno did not know what to say, stopping his metal arms to focus on the sailor-dressed duck.

"Why, Hero? You haven't done anything that warrants an apology."

"But, I've set you aside lately. I've been venturing so much with Scrooge and Della that I presented less and less in the Tower unless Paperinik has to save someone helpless, imprison some evildoer or fight some Evronian." Don moved in his seat, raising his hand when he perceived that the AI would speak, "I know I don't show it much or I don't say it very often, but you are one of my best friends, Uno, and I don't want you to think that now that Della has returned, she will take your place or our relationship will become merely formal and..."

However, Uno began to laugh, and Donald took advantage of the moment of confusion to regain the breath he had lost and loosen his bowtie.

"Do you love me so much, Donald?" He made the gesture of withdrawing a tear, making a table appear with a glass of water so that the duck could cool and ignoring his blush, "is fine, it really doesn't matter."

"Re... Really?" Normalizing his breathing, he observed the sly smile on his partner's face.

"I mean, as long as you don't get hurt or your identity is at risk, I know you also have your life, Hero," that he missed him when he was going to venture? Yes, too much. But he couldn't be selfish and hook his friend to the tower even if he had the ability. "Besides, I am _**irreplaceable**_ , your family does not know the wonders of artificial intelligence."

As if the smirk didn't say much, using the metal arms he pointed to himself, and Donald couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, you're probably right." In fact, the duck couldn't help feeling bad, it hurt to leave his friend on his own and he didn't know why; maybe because he was kinda chained to the Ducklair Tower—?

"I always have it, Old Cape." Very modestly, Uno appeared in a smaller orb in front of Donald, trying not to change color when he hugged him and attached him to his body. ”Let's watch Anxieties, okay? It's about to start and I don't want to miss this episode."

The sailor laughed fondly and rested his chin on the warm orb, listening and feeling its buzzing as the soap opera began.

On the other hand, Uno could not concentrate over the warm and finally relaxed face of his partner, staying curled up against his body.

As long as Donald doesn't get hurt during an adventure, or if a happenstance occurs that puts Paperinik's identity on the tightrope, it would be fine. He always had multiple satellite cameras to make sure of that, and somehow feel accompanied by him.

(And yes, he had finally managed to learn the expression of the tightrope, as well as others that his companion had taught him. After all, he learned fast, and had a large database with him.)

* * *

Hiding his 313 in a large bush next to the ruins of the mansion, Paperinik took his X-Transformer out of the trunk before stepping away from Villa Rosa, listening to the thump of his boots against the concrete.

"Where did the attack was, Uno?" universally, the hero cursed himself for having been distracted again by reading Fantomius' diary while adjusting the shield on his wrist.

"In the central park, fifteen minutes from your current position." Showing his point of view, the hero could see the coordinates on the shield, and paused abruptly at the entrance to the city to press a button.

He knew that his little car had an anti-gravity button, or that he could turn to the springs of his boots if he wanted a safer ride, but none of those objects were quiet at close range and, in addition, the Evronians were not _as_ stupid as other petty criminals he faced on a daily basis.

He could simply go for the 313 once he defeated the aliens and go home once everything was resolved.

"You're about to arrive, PK."

Donald smiled sideways. 12 minutes apart thanks to the incredible technology of his X-Transformer.

"Roger, thanks!"

Uno's next comment, however, was overshadowed by one of the classic monologues of a nearby Evronian who pointed a gun at a young pair of ducks.

This would be easy.

*

"Your sister?"

The superhero nodded, removing his mask and growling under his breath. He sat in the chair that the artificial intelligence always prepared for him when he returned from a mission.

"Yep, she apparently had a problem with her boyfriend, her emotions were full of skin and that must have attracted them. They're fine, but it was difficult for me to leave them on the porch of the mansion" sighing, the duck let out an ''m upset' without bothering to remove the voice modulator.

"And you don't care if she wants, I don't know, an advice, let off steam and see you're not there?" Donald looked up, his partner's gaze focused on him as he began to stretch his body.

"I told her I would go out and see the houses for sale. But you're right, I should go. It's getting late, and I still have to pick up 313, and there I left my clothes" at that moment, the duck put on the mask again before getting up, wavering, from the chair.

"Do you need me to take you? I'm sure Master Everett didn't mind if we use one of his electric cars" a small orb appeared next to the hero, who smiled in thanks.

If both felt an accelerated blood pressure, neither of them said anything.

"Thanks Uno, but I could use this route to patrol the city, and I wouldn't feel bad about some technological help."

But Donald did not know what invaded him at that moment when he did something that never went through his thoughts and placed a small kiss on the orb.

The duck's cheeks were painted pink under the mask, as if the fact that Uno's orb will change color was no more embarrassing because, if he didn't know his friend's features and gestures, he would have thought of Due.

"I knew you loved me, Hero, but I didn't know how much." Trying to lighten the mood, the artificial intelligence laughed, nervousness lacking in not having it in his system.

"I, er, I'm sorry," he said, concentrating on the squeak of his boots against the ground until he found himself in the elevator, silent as he made his way to the secret entrance.

"You know I couldn't get mad at you even if I wanted to, Old Cape."

It was Uno's last words before Paperinik taken the grappling hook from his suit's belt and point it to a nearby ceiling.

It should be noted that this little accidental kiss had been recorded in the intelligence's database, and he doubted being able to get rid of it easily.

Nor is it that he will need to do it. Paperinik, Donald Duck, was his friend and partner, the person next to whom he defended the planet.

While they were against the world, the other would be fine.

Until Della Duck's pregnancy was discovered and things began to change.

* * *

The sailor was reluctant when he handed the X-Transformer to Uno, holding a duffel bag on the other arm.

"What do you mean, will you stop being a hero?"

If he was already confused by the fact that Donald was so attached to him,

(more than usual since the incident of the kiss, which was not unpleasant for anyone after speaking.)

he knew it was a bad omen when he considered that the duck was not exactly the affectionate type.

However, Uno was not sure how much when the visits to the tower were reduced and PK less monopolized the news during the last months.

"It will be the best," the sailor spoke, a raspy voice making his speech more difficult, "my sister was sent on a mission to space, but she has not returned and her kids have already hatched. One of them took 48 minutes to be born... I have to stop seeing for myself and start seeing for them."

"I could take care of them in the Tower. I could expand my database with the care they need, alter the Tower and make it hatchlings-proof" on the face of the AI was a crooked smile, trying to ignore the unknown fail in his system.

Possible was not.

"Thanks, Uno, but I want them to grow safe, my house may be small but it has what it takes. The last thing they'll need 's to lose their uncle because a Paperinik mission went wrong. I mean, Evronians were already defeated, so..."

He yawned, openly showing his tiredness. As if showing himself demonically calm and not showing signs of anger was bad enough.

Uno fought against the willpower that he did not knew he possess when the image of Scrooge McDuck was presented.

Though he did not quite like his friend's uncle for the accidents that caused him in the adventures (as if PK's injuries were not enough before Donald's gradual clumsiness), having hacked the mansion's cameras when they both argued for him sponsoring Della's mission during the ducklings hatching week had not been a good idea.

And that Donald was emotionally weakened didn't mean he could be triggered off.

"But you're tough, smart and sharp, you'll be fine—"

"Look at me, Uno," the duck pointed to himself, and the aforementioned was able to see how _old_ and exhausted he looked, his eyes swollen and reddish through the hyperspectral cameras and his askew feathers, "I'm not as young as I was eight years ago, and my nephews need my full attention, I'm sorry."

  
Literally the intelligence did not perceive the moment when his smile was erased. The failure in his system was getting bigger and less possible to ignore.

Donald's voice had broken.

"I understand, but... could I meet them one day?" His metal arms didn't stop his friend when he ran and hugged the orb tightly, rubbing his feathered cheek against the glass.

"One day." Smiling sadly, he said nothing when the non-biological hands rubbed his back. "Thank you for always being there, mate."

"Whatever for you, Old Cape..."

The adult sighed heavily and reluctantly moved away from the artificial intelligence, holding the duffel bag tightly.

"I'd like to stay longer, but I have to go with Gyro and hand him the gizmos, and I promised Panchito and José that I wouldn't be out for long."

As he spoke, the speed with which he approached the elevator decreased, especially when he opened it for him.

"See you later, PK."

The sailor's sad smile expanded, and said goodbye with a slow wave.

"Goodbye, Uno..."

That night, he and Lyla Lay were the only entities aware of the Paperinik's retirement by the official source, but Uno did not want to know if it was made public to observe the new episode of Anxieties and the Donald's recordings present in his database.

He was fully aware of his failure when he perceived an unrecognized moisture in his orb, unable to clean it with the metal arms and the electricity of the Tower began to fail.

He was not a fool to recognize feelings, but he had never expected to possess them. It still was the two against the world, yes, but now they would do it each way.

That didn't mean he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, y'all!


End file.
